Parallels
by AmytotheW
Summary: A crossover between their world and mine. (Came to me as an idea and I decide to write it!)


CHAPTER 1

 **A/N This is the first fan fiction I've written and I would like you to comment honestly, telling me what is wrong (or hopefully right) about this story, thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy! :)**

It was a hot summer night in the middle of July, I was asleep, barely clothed, with my blanket hanging off of my bed. I woke up to the sudden new, what could only be described as a 'whooshy' sound coming from the corner of my bed. I leaned up on my elbows to check out the object that was starting to appear in my room. The first idea that came to mind was that is was a TARDIS, but I pushed that idea aside because why would there be a fictional time machine in my room? I quickly realise that I was wrong and get both excited and bewildered.

After about 5 seconds the Doctor and Clara step out of the TARDIS that is emitting an unsafe amount of smoke. My eyes start to sting from the large amount of light that is suddenly in my room, I rub them to calm the burning sensation. When the Doctor exits the TARDIS he kicks the big blue box looking very frustrated.

"Why the hell, out of anywhere in the universe, did you decide to materialise the TARDIS in my bedroom?" I ask, my voice still husky from sleep. Because neither the Doctor, nor Clara were expecting me to be there the Doctor turns around with a look of shock on his face, Clara jumps taking in a sharp gasp of breath and grasping her chest in fright. "How do you know about the TARDIS?!" the Doctor asks urgently "Well Doctor, Doctor Who is a very popular television show on Earth". Look up at the Doctor and Clara waiting for them to say something, but they both just look confused and at a loss for words. I unlock my phone and Google 'Doctor Who', "Here, look at this", I say handing my phone to Clara. "Wow, she's telling the truth", she says as she hands my phone to the Doctor and he quickly scans it. "My best guess is that your beautiful TARDIS broke and hopped over to a parallel or alternate universe where your lives are just fiction". They both take their attention off of my phone and stared at me, shock evident i their faces, the Doctor more so. "What can I say, I'm good at all that wobbly wobbly timey wimey stuff", I state, leaning back on my elbows, winking at the Doctor because of the reference to a younger him.

The Doctor steps back into the TARDIS, Clara following him in close behind. I can hear him wiggling a few knobs and pulling a few levers and mumbling incoherent nonsense to himself. I took this precious time to change into some different clothes.

After about 2 minutes of the Doctor fiddling with shit he exits the TARDIS with Clara close behind. "Right, well thanks you…", "Amy", I say filling in the gap. "Ah yes, Amy, thank you for your help, but we really must be going". "You're not going anywhere without me, it's a once in a lifetime chance to go into an actual TARDIS, considering it's mostly just special effects in this universe. Also, I'll be a great help, I've watched all of the show since Doctor 9 and the mannequins that were alive in the shop that Rose worked in". "C'mon Doctor, let her come with us for a little while", Clara said politely. "Fine! You get one trip", the Doctor said like it was the biggest inconvenience in the world. "Thanks Doc, you won't regret it! And thank you very much for sticking up for me Clara, it really means a lot", I said, giving her a genuine smile and give her a little tap on the shoulder. "No problem", Clara replied giving me a smile that makes me feel warm inside. I begin to walk to the TARDIS and I get as far as the door when Clara begins to speak "Hey Amy, just before you go in there, could I ask you a question?" "Of course! What's on your mind?" "Why do you have a poster of me on your wall?" she asks, pointing at a photo of her from season 8. "Well, where do I begin? You're witty, you can keep the Doc in place, you have a beautiful smile and how could I forget about those adorable dimples!" I say point to the dimples on her now blushing face. I walk over and put my arm around her shoulders "C'mon, eyebrows is probably wait". We both laugh and make our way to the TARDIS.

 **P.S. Sorry for the really long paragraphs I didn't really know when to break those up**


End file.
